parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mac Foster
Mac Foster is a character from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Mac Foster played Pete in Mac's Panther Mac Foster played Percy in Gobo The Fraggle & Friends He is a Small Engine Mac Foster played Young Bromley in The Squirrel Princess Mac Foster played Zazu in The Master King He is a hornbill Mac Foster played Michael Hobbs in Ichigo (Elf) Mac Foster played Tipo (Angel) in The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove He is a angel Mac Foster played Young Tarzan in Marcozan (1999) and Marcozan II Mac Foster played Jerry Mouse in Dilbert and Mac: The Movie He is a mouse Mac Foster played JoJo McDodd in Guru Ant Hears a Robot Mac Foster played Norman Babcock in ParaMac (Vinnytovar Style) Other Appearances He is a part of dance crew in Just Dance 2018 in the song "Footloose". Mac Foster played Nate Gardner in Toons (Storks) Mac Foster played Tim Templeton in The Boss Stewie Mac Foster played Hammy in Over The Toon Hedge (Dragon Rockz Style) Mac Foster played Baby Mumble In Happy Feet (Systariansrule2024 Human Style) He is a young emperor Penguin Gallery: JD2018-12A-1-1-.png|In-game menu for "Footloose" StanleyZan.png The Griff Guard.png African Animals, Inc.png Trolls NR1S.png Stanley griff and mac foster friends.png Mac_Foster_Unnamed_(3).jpg Mac_Foster_(Foster's).png Mac..jpg Occupation: Student, Frankie's adoptive little brother Affiliations: Good Home: His & Frankie's luxury apartment Relatives: Frankie Foster (adoptive sister) Pets: Caline the calico cat, Tabs the tuxedo cat and Mr. Meow Meow the black cat Allies: Frankie, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Nazz, Dexter, Dee-Dee, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane, his mother, Kathy the female common impala, Paul the male common impala, Hannah the female scimitar-horned oryx, Beth the female bat-eared fox, Karen the female southern meerkat, wildandnaturefan, a young-adult male southern meerkat, Benny the male black heron, Steve The Squirrel, Bullet the Squirrel, Chris the Chipmunk, Caline the calico cat, Tabs the tuxedo cat, Steve the squirrel, Bullet the squirrel, Chris the chipmunk, Chester the Chinese crested dog, Percy the parrot, Aqua the dolphin and Mr. Meow Meow the black cat Minions: Frankie, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Nazz, Dexter, Dee-Dee, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane Enemies: Terrence, Waovu, Dylan Lee Likes: Frankie, helping people with problems Dislikes: Double D and Nazz friends in danger Powers and abilities: Charisma Weapons: Alligator teeth Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Characters Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:Mac Foster (aka Mickey Mouse) Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Just Dance Spoofs Category:Dancers Category:Screaming Characters Category:El Chacas Friends Category:Toto Friends Category:Gaturro Friends Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who show their butt Category:3 Year Olds Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Stanley x Joy Characters Category:NatureRules1 Characters Category:Characters in love Category:Crazy Characters Category:Still Alive Heroes Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Vinnytovar